


Reflection

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Psychology, Romantic Angst, Smoking, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Каждый раз, когда Джухён смотрит в зеркало, она видит отражение Куна вместо своего. Она надеется, что когда-нибудь увидит в зеркале себя. Ну, а пока боится до оцепенения. Особенно сильно, что Кун займет ее место не только в отражении, но и в реальности. Кошмары становились явью.Чудовище из головы вдруг ожило и появилось в её жизни.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten





	1. Chapter 1

Женщина слышит стук входной двери и прекращает рисовать стрелку. Она переводит взгляд на зашедшего Джэхёна и интересуется:

— Моё платье привезли? — мужчина кивает и кладёт вещь на кровать рядом. Потом подходит к Айрин и становится сзади. Наблюдает несколько минут и вежливо спрашивает:

— Джухён, зачем ты так готовишься? Это всего лишь собрание… — та кидает на него холодный взгляд в зеркало, а потом откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Джэхён… Я тебе напомню, что я там единственная женщина. Я должна выглядеть идеально.

Ему хочется сказать, что она всегда выглядит идеально, но понимает — бесполезно. Джухён не послушает, не услышит. Будет продолжать прилагать усилия, просто потому, что она так привыкла. Джэхёну жаль. Особенно за то, что Айрин не умеет себя ценить. Внешне она сильная и уверенная, но мужчина знает, как ей тяжело.

Джэхён вздыхает и смотрит на часы.

— Ты знаешь, что у тебя есть полчаса? — Джухён хмыкает и снова берётся рисовать стрелку.

Ровно через полчаса она садится в машину.

Собрания — откровенно отстойная вещь и Джухён ненавидит их всей душой. Каждый раз сидя за столом она чувствовала насмешку со стороны этих людей. Женщина. Словно клеймо.

Бэ вздыхает и просит повторить вопрос.

Они закончили обсуждение всех вещей, кроме одной.

— Госпожа Бэ, — начинает один из партнёров, — мы подумали, что вам лучше будет нанять управляющего для ваших клубов, — Айрин застывает и медленно поднимает взгляд на мужчину.

— Что вы имеете ввиду? — тот под пристальным взглядом нервно ослабляет узел галстука и поясняет.

— Ну как же… Вы — девушка, а это клубы… Не кажется ли вам, что с их управлением лучше справится мужчина?

Джэхён, стоящий возле двери, хмурится и мысленно просит её не совершать глупых поступков. Но Джухён не совершает. Она долго смотрит на партнёра и очень медленно обводит взглядом остальных.

Она — женщина. Они считают, что она не способна управлять клубом. Джухён считает, что она способна убить каждого в этом зале.

Но убийство этих существ было бы тратой времени и пуль, так что Джухён просто поднимается и стремительно выходит из зала. Джэхён хмыкает и обращается к присутствующим:

— Госпожа Бэ уверяет, что она отлично справится с управлением клубов. Извините, нам пора.

Он догоняет её уже в коридоре.

— Джухён! — Чон осторожно прикасается к её плечу. — Не злись! — женщина резко останавливается и обжигает его взглядом. Каждый день она сталкивается с насмешками. С неуважением. С грязью.

Она — женщина. И это главная проблема. Но злиться на Джэхёна несправедливо, так что Айрин молчит, вздыхает и идёт дальше.

— Не важно, забыли. Ты купил цветы? — Джэхён отвечает, что они в машине. Женщина кивает и спешит покинуть здание.

Стоя на кладбище, Джухён вспоминала. Это было не сложно — прошлое не отпускало. Оно преследовало, куда бы она не пошла. Шаг за шагом, оно словно её тень. Вечная, давно измучавшая её.

Джухён кусает губу и кладёт на холодный камень белую лилию. Она часто спрашивает себя: почему именно они? Почему лилии? Возможно, лилиями она пытается отбелить свою совесть.

— Я живу не свою жизнь, — тихо говорит Бэ, смотря вдаль. Джэхён молчит. Он знает — от него не требуют слов. Это диалог не с ним — с внутренней, маленькой и хрупкой Айрин, которая не сильная и не стойкая. Такая Айрин плачет по ночам и проклинает себя.

А на утро он видит Джухён — с идеальными стрелками и выглаженной рубашкой.

***

— Тэн, — вздохнула Сыльги, прижимая трубку к уху плечом, — это очень плохая идея, — она выключила плиту и помешала блюдо на сковороде, потом посолила и попробовала на вкус.

«Но почему? Клуб — это весело!» — девушка замычала — из-за горячей пищи, но в знак протеста тоже.

Тэн — обезбашенный. И иногда Сыльги удивлялась, почему она вообще с ним общалась. Она девушка тихая, мирная. А Тэн — огонь и у него нет понятия границ.

Они познакомились давно и очень случайно — девушка никогда бы не подумала, что они будут лучшими друзьями.

Но сейчас они вместе и, похоже, навсегда. Несмотря на разные характеры, они всегда поддерживают друг друга. Сыльги ценит этого человека, также сильно она ценит их дружбу.

«Боже, Сыль, не будь занудой! Пошли-и-и» — девушка вздыхает и всё взвешивает.

Может ей действительно пора отдохнуть? С этой работой она скоро морально превратится в старушку. Работа, работа, работа. Она совсем забыла, как веселиться.

— Ну хорошо. Я жду тебя вечером, — на том конце слышно радостные визги, Сыльги смеётся в ответ.

Что может случится плохого, если она один раз сходит в клуб?

***

Джухён устало спускается по тёмным ступенькам, Джэхён следует за ней. Этот клуб — тихий и неизвестный, здесь нет толпы и это привлекает Айрин. Она не смотрит по сторонам, лишь стремительно идёт к самому дальнему столику. Садится, закидывает ногу на ногу и откидывает голову. К ней подходит красивая девушка в платье и бокалом вина. Джухён улыбается.

— Суён, — та улыбается в ответ и подаёт ей бокал.

— Твое любимое, — Суён наклоняется к Джухён и медленно целует её. Джэхён рядом хмыкает.

Джухён всегда такая. Пытается заглушить боль чем-то, что заглушить её не способно. Но ей так проще — она делает вид, будто это помогает. Будто всё нормально.

Ни черта не нормально. Это знает Джэхён. Айрин это тоже знает. Но притворяется, что в порядке. Наверно, даже больше для себя, чем для остальных.

Суён убегает работать, Джухён вздыхает, выпивает содержимое бокала залпом и просит Джэхёна сходить за ещё одним. Тот кивает и уходит, Бэ рассматривает девушку, сидящую прямо напротив неё. Милая. Такие не ходят по стриптиз клубам.

Она смущается всего происходящего, Айрин тихо смеётся с этой детской невинности. У неё красивая улыбка и наверняка чистая душа. Джухён ей немного завидует. У неё самой такой уже никогда не будет. Парень рядом с милашкой тоже смеётся, тот, видимо, и притащил её в клуб.

Она долго смотрит на девушку, возможно даже любуется.

Краем глаза Джухён видит мужскую фигуру, радостно поворачивает голову.

— Джэх, — она осекается: это не Джэхён.

Парень перед ней широкий и сильный, незнакомый ей, девушка успевает заметить только большие чёрные глаза перед тем, как он резко бьёт её по лицу. Неожиданный удар валит её на землю. Спутанные волосы мешают видеть, Джухён в шоке распахивает глаза, узор плитки под ногами расплывается от боли. Она чувствует, как кровь бежит с разбитой губы, прямо по подбородку. Неизвестный размахивается ещё раз, удар приходится по левой части лица Айрин. Она вскрикивает, полностью падает на землю и слышит шёпот в зале.

Где охрана? Почему никто не спасает их босса, которую вот-вот изобьют до смерти?

Мысли путаются, она не знает, что делать. Не успевает что-либо предпринять. Нападающий хватает Джухён за волосы и бьёт об пол, с её губ вырывается ещё один стон. Он даёт ей время подняться на ноги, Джухён размахивается для удара, но парень хватает её за руку и резко отбрасывает в сторону. Джухён падает на столик, сметая с него бокалы и пепельницу, он ломается, женщина лежит в осколках едва в сознании и пытается запомнить лицо напротив. Парень снова крепко хватает её за волосы и поднимает голову так, чтобы женщина видела его ещё лучше.

— Айрин, лилии не спасут тебя. Кун передаёт привет, — Джухён замирает. Нет.

Нет, нет, нет, нет.

Этого не может быть. Во сне — возможно. Не в реальности.

В реальности такого просто не может быть. Айрин помнит. Выстрел. Кровь. Разочарование в глазах отца. Он не может быть живым.

Парень усмехается с такой жестокостью, что внутри женщины что-то обрывается.

— Нет… — шепчет она. — Он мёртв!

Парень усмехается ещё раз и уходит, забирая с собой всех своих людей. К ней тут же подбегает Джэхён: без бокала, но с царапиной на лице и порванным пиджаком.

— Джухён! — он наклонился, чтобы помочь ей, но девушка выкрикивает:

— Не трогай меня! — она поднялась самостоятельно, в её глазах кипела ярость. Джухён тяжело дышала, провела ладонью по подбородку и посмотрела на окровавленную руку.

Она медленно обвела взглядом всех, кто видел то, что произошло: Джой, что испуганно застыла возле пилона, короткостриженная блондинка рядом с ней, парень на диване сзади, милашка со своим парнем, что встревоженно вжались в спинку дивана, совсем юная девушка, нахмуренная, с бокалом шампанского. Красивый парень с острым взглядом, такие люди обычно беспощадные, и другой парень у него на коленках: розовые волосы, подводка, чокер и кожаная куртка — Айрин застывает, будто нож под сердце вставили. Только не сейчас.

— Джэмин, — шепчет почти в ужасе.

Не так она представляла встречу с ним.

Джэхён рядом напрягается и хватает её за предплечье.

— Пошли.

В клубе подвисает напряжённая атмосфера.

***

— Тэн, что это было? — шепчет тихо Сыльги, всё ещё видя перед глазами кровь на лице той женщины.

Таец теряется, его это тоже застало врасплох. Он просто хотел отдохнуть — но стал свидетелем разборок.

Он сипло отвечает, что не знает, девушка издаёт нервный смешок.

Это ненормально.

Ненормально, что какой-то парень вот так просто избил женщину и ушёл.

Это ненормально, что все ведут себя, будто ничего не произошло.

Интересно, она в порядке? Выглядит, как женщина, что может позаботится о себе, но удары были такими сильными…

— Интересно, у них есть клубничное молоко? — нервно грызёт губу Кан, Тэн заливисто смеётся.

— Ты такой ребёнок, — Сыльги закатывает глаза.

Она не ребёнок. Просто далека от серьёзного мира. Но клуб — относится к этому миру. Это заставляет чувствовать себя некомфортно.

— Ты же журналист, Сыль. Ты должна быть зрелой и смелой, — девушка толкает Тэна и отвечает, что она не пишет о криминале. Она не собирается впутывать себя в грязные истории. Но что-то ей подсказывает, что сегодня она напутала себя в одну из.

***

Сынван с улыбкой смотрит на танцующую девушку, попивая свой коктейль. Тэён рядом недовольно складывает руки на груди.

— Напомни мне, почему мы не дома? — спокойно интересуется он, но девушка слышит нотки раздражения и смеётся. Она подзывает танцовщицу к себе, та подходит и садится рядом. Сынван улыбается ей и отвечает Тэёну.

— Мне нравится эта малышка.

Тэён считает это неразумным. Тут только что произошло нападение на Бэ Джухён, оставаться здесь оп…

— Они не тронут нас, — будто читает его мысли Сон. — Ты разве не видел? Они пришли по Джухён, другие им не нужны. Другой вопрос, обратится ли она к нам? — Тэён пожимает плечами, поднимается и говорит, что он направляется домой. Сынван гладит Джой по коленке и отвечает, что будет дома позже.

Она знает: Джухён придётся обратиться к ней.  
Ей нужна будет помощь.

***

Джено хмурится и сжимает бедро Джэмина. Что за чертовщина только что произошла?

— Ты знаешь эту женщину? — спрашивает он, Джэмин кладёт голову на его плечо и ведёт подушечкой пальца по его шее.

— А должен? — лениво спрашивает он, Джено хмурится ещё больше.

— Это Бэ Джухён. Она очень богата, — Джэмин пожимает плечами.

Какая ему разница, что она богата, если у него есть Джено. Она никак к нему не относится, а Джено — да.

— Ты тоже богат. Вот только не тебя только что избили, — Джено тяжело вздыхает и думает. Много думает. Он вообще часто это делает, хоть по нему и не скажешь.

— Как думаешь, она станет хорошим союзником? — Джэмин вдруг смеётся и зарывается рукой в чёрные волосы. Он двигается ближе и шепчет Ли на ухо:

— Малыш, ты должно быть забыл, но это не мои проблемы, — он отстраняется и говорит уже громче. — Я лишь аксессуар, я не могу помогать принимать тебе такие решения, — Джено смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом и сжимает его бедро довольно-таки сильно, он видит дискомфорт на лице На.

— Ты недооцениваешь себя, — парень смотрит на него в ответ серьёзным взглядом.

— Это ты меня переоцениваешь.

***

Джэхён осторожно перевязывает руку Джухён, та шипит и тяжело вздыхает. Чон тяжело смотрит на неё и опускает взгляд снова на руку.

— Тебе повезло, что травмы не очень серьёзные, — произносит он, а женщина выдавливает смешок.

— Они захотели, чтобы они были таковы. Кун захотел, — Юно хмурит брови.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что он жив? — Айрин закрывает глаза и концентрируется на своём дыхании.

Вдох выдох.

Вдох выдох.

Он не должен был выжить.

— Я не знаю, Джэ. Мне страшно, что он действительно придёт за мной. Не во сне.

Кошмары становились реальностью. Чудовище из головы вдруг ожило и появилось в её жизни. Теперь боится не только маленькая Айрин внутри неё. Настоящая, взрослая Джухён просто в ужасе.

Каждый раз, когда Джухён смотрит в зеркало, она видит отражение Куна вместо своего. А также свои страхи, сожаление и вину. Она надеется, что, когда-нибудь, увидит в зеркале себя. Но, а пока боится до оцепенения. Многих вещей. Но особенно сильно, что Кун займет её место не только в отражении, но и в реальности.

Джэхён заканчивает обработку ран и убирает окровавленные бинты со стола. Он прячет аптечку, делает Джухён чай и приносит его. Она всё также сидит и смотрит неотрывно в потолок.

— Тот парень… Он действительно Джэмин? — дыхание женщины сбивается, она переводит взгляд на Джэхёна и пожимает плечами.

— Ты думаешь, я смогла бы его не узнать? Он вырос и покрасил волосы, но это всё ещё На Джэмин. Я не могла его перепутать, — Джэхён молчит. Не знает, что сказать в такой ситуации.

Это сложно. Слишком много ударов за один день.

— Я узнал, кто тот парень… Ты хочешь знать кто он? — Джухён отпивает чая и тихо говорит:

— Я не хочу знать, чья он пассия. Мне так будет проще.

Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, Айрин собирается придерживаться этого принципа сейчас.

Особенно если это касается Джэмина. Ей всё ещё нужно держать дистанцию. Тем более теперь, когда ей угрожает опасность.

Чон кивает и забирает пустую чашку. Он желает ей спокойной ночи, получает измученную улыбку и уходит.

Она сильная.

Джухён пережила все трудности до этого и сейчас тоже переживёт.


	2. Chapter 2

Женщина слышит стук входной двери и прекращает рисовать стрелку. Она переводит взгляд на зашедшего Джэхёна и интересуется:

— Моё платье привезли? — мужчина кивает и кладёт вещь на кровать рядом. Потом подходит к Айрин и становится сзади. Наблюдает несколько минут и вежливо спрашивает:

— Джухён, зачем ты так готовишься? Это всего лишь собрание… — та кидает на него холодный взгляд в зеркало, а потом откидывается на спинку кресла.

— Джэхён… Я тебе напомню, что я там единственная женщина. Я должна выглядеть идеально.

Ему хочется сказать, что она всегда выглядит идеально, но понимает — бесполезно. Джухён не послушает, не услышит. Будет продолжать прилагать усилия, просто потому, что она так привыкла. Джэхёну жаль. Особенно за то, что Айрин не умеет себя ценить. Внешне она сильная и уверенная, но мужчина знает, как ей тяжело.

Джэхён вздыхает и смотрит на часы.

— Ты знаешь, что у тебя есть полчаса? — Джухён хмыкает и снова берётся рисовать стрелку.

Ровно через полчаса она садится в машину.

Собрания — откровенно отстойная вещь и Джухён ненавидит их всей душой. Каждый раз сидя за столом она чувствовала насмешку со стороны этих людей. Женщина. Словно клеймо.

Бэ вздыхает и просит повторить вопрос.

Они закончили обсуждение всех вещей, кроме одной.

— Госпожа Бэ, — начинает один из партнёров, — мы подумали, что вам лучше будет нанять управляющего для ваших клубов, — Айрин застывает и медленно поднимает взгляд на мужчину.

— Что вы имеете ввиду? — тот под пристальным взглядом нервно ослабляет узел галстука и поясняет.

— Ну как же… Вы — девушка, а это клубы… Не кажется ли вам, что с их управлением лучше справится мужчина?

Джэхён, стоящий возле двери, хмурится и мысленно просит её не совершать глупых поступков. Но Джухён не совершает. Она долго смотрит на партнёра и очень медленно обводит взглядом остальных.

Она — женщина. Они считают, что она не способна управлять клубом. Джухён считает, что она способна убить каждого в этом зале.

Но убийство этих существ было бы тратой времени и пуль, так что Джухён просто поднимается и стремительно выходит из зала. Джэхён хмыкает и обращается к присутствующим:

— Госпожа Бэ уверяет, что она отлично справится с управлением клубов. Извините, нам пора.

Он догоняет её уже в коридоре.

— Джухён! — Чон осторожно прикасается к её плечу. — Не злись! — женщина резко останавливается и обжигает его взглядом. Каждый день она сталкивается с насмешками. С неуважением. С грязью.

Она — женщина. И это главная проблема. Но злиться на Джэхёна несправедливо, так что Айрин молчит, вздыхает и идёт дальше.

— Не важно, забыли. Ты купил цветы? — Джэхён отвечает, что они в машине. Женщина кивает и спешит покинуть здание.

Стоя на кладбище, Джухён вспоминала. Это было не сложно — прошлое не отпускало. Оно преследовало, куда бы она не пошла. Шаг за шагом, оно словно её тень. Вечная, давно измучавшая её.

Джухён кусает губу и кладёт на холодный камень белую лилию. Она часто спрашивает себя: почему именно они? Почему лилии? Возможно, лилиями она пытается отбелить свою совесть.

— Я живу не свою жизнь, — тихо говорит Бэ, смотря вдаль. Джэхён молчит. Он знает — от него не требуют слов. Это диалог не с ним — с внутренней, маленькой и хрупкой Айрин, которая не сильная и не стойкая. Такая Айрин плачет по ночам и проклинает себя.

А на утро он видит Джухён — с идеальными стрелками и выглаженной рубашкой.

***

— Тэн, — вздохнула Сыльги, прижимая трубку к уху плечом, — это очень плохая идея, — она выключила плиту и помешала блюдо на сковороде, потом посолила и попробовала на вкус.

«Но почему? Клуб — это весело!» — девушка замычала — из-за горячей пищи, но в знак протеста тоже.

Тэн — обезбашенный. И иногда Сыльги удивлялась, почему она вообще с ним общалась. Она девушка тихая, мирная. А Тэн — огонь и у него нет понятия границ.

Они познакомились давно и очень случайно — девушка никогда бы не подумала, что они будут лучшими друзьями.

Но сейчас они вместе и, похоже, навсегда. Несмотря на разные характеры, они всегда поддерживают друг друга. Сыльги ценит этого человека, также сильно она ценит их дружбу.

«Боже, Сыль, не будь занудой! Пошли-и-и» — девушка вздыхает и всё взвешивает.

Может ей действительно пора отдохнуть? С этой работой она скоро морально превратится в старушку. Работа, работа, работа. Она совсем забыла, как веселиться.

— Ну хорошо. Я жду тебя вечером, — на том конце слышно радостные визги, Сыльги смеётся в ответ.

Что может случится плохого, если она один раз сходит в клуб?

***

Джухён устало спускается по тёмным ступенькам, Джэхён следует за ней. Этот клуб — тихий и неизвестный, здесь нет толпы и это привлекает Айрин. Она не смотрит по сторонам, лишь стремительно идёт к самому дальнему столику. Садится, закидывает ногу на ногу и откидывает голову. К ней подходит красивая девушка в платье и бокалом вина. Джухён улыбается.

— Суён, — та улыбается в ответ и подаёт ей бокал.

— Твое любимое, — Суён наклоняется к Джухён и медленно целует её. Джэхён рядом хмыкает.

Джухён всегда такая. Пытается заглушить боль чем-то, что заглушить её не способно. Но ей так проще — она делает вид, будто это помогает. Будто всё нормально.

Ни черта не нормально. Это знает Джэхён. Айрин это тоже знает. Но притворяется, что в порядке. Наверно, даже больше для себя, чем для остальных.

Суён убегает работать, Джухён вздыхает, выпивает содержимое бокала залпом и просит Джэхёна сходить за ещё одним. Тот кивает и уходит, Бэ рассматривает девушку, сидящую прямо напротив неё. Милая. Такие не ходят по стриптиз клубам.

Она смущается всего происходящего, Айрин тихо смеётся с этой детской невинности. У неё красивая улыбка и наверняка чистая душа. Джухён ей немного завидует. У неё самой такой уже никогда не будет. Парень рядом с милашкой тоже смеётся, тот, видимо, и притащил её в клуб.

Она долго смотрит на девушку, возможно даже любуется.

Краем глаза Джухён видит мужскую фигуру, радостно поворачивает голову.

— Джэх, — она осекается: это не Джэхён.

Парень перед ней широкий и сильный, незнакомый ей, девушка успевает заметить только большие чёрные глаза перед тем, как он резко бьёт её по лицу. Неожиданный удар валит её на землю. Спутанные волосы мешают видеть, Джухён в шоке распахивает глаза, узор плитки под ногами расплывается от боли. Она чувствует, как кровь бежит с разбитой губы, прямо по подбородку. Неизвестный размахивается ещё раз, удар приходится по левой части лица Айрин. Она вскрикивает, полностью падает на землю и слышит шёпот в зале.

Где охрана? Почему никто не спасает их босса, которую вот-вот изобьют до смерти?

Мысли путаются, она не знает, что делать. Не успевает что-либо предпринять. Нападающий хватает Джухён за волосы и бьёт об пол, с её губ вырывается ещё один стон. Он даёт ей время подняться на ноги, Джухён размахивается для удара, но парень хватает её за руку и резко отбрасывает в сторону. Джухён падает на столик, сметая с него бокалы и пепельницу, он ломается, женщина лежит в осколках едва в сознании и пытается запомнить лицо напротив. Парень снова крепко хватает её за волосы и поднимает голову так, чтобы женщина видела его ещё лучше.

— Айрин, лилии не спасут тебя. Кун передаёт привет, — Джухён замирает. Нет.

Нет, нет, нет, нет.

Этого не может быть. Во сне — возможно. Не в реальности.

В реальности такого просто не может быть. Айрин помнит. Выстрел. Кровь. Разочарование в глазах отца. Он не может быть живым.

Парень усмехается с такой жестокостью, что внутри женщины что-то обрывается.

— Нет… — шепчет она. — Он мёртв!

Парень усмехается ещё раз и уходит, забирая с собой всех своих людей. К ней тут же подбегает Джэхён: без бокала, но с царапиной на лице и порванным пиджаком.

— Джухён! — он наклонился, чтобы помочь ей, но девушка выкрикивает:

— Не трогай меня! — она поднялась самостоятельно, в её глазах кипела ярость. Джухён тяжело дышала, провела ладонью по подбородку и посмотрела на окровавленную руку.

Она медленно обвела взглядом всех, кто видел то, что произошло: Джой, что испуганно застыла возле пилона, короткостриженная блондинка рядом с ней, парень на диване сзади, милашка со своим парнем, что встревоженно вжались в спинку дивана, совсем юная девушка, нахмуренная, с бокалом шампанского. Красивый парень с острым взглядом, такие люди обычно беспощадные, и другой парень у него на коленках: розовые волосы, подводка, чокер и кожаная куртка — Айрин застывает, будто нож под сердце вставили. Только не сейчас.

— Джэмин, — шепчет почти в ужасе.

Не так она представляла встречу с ним.

Джэхён рядом напрягается и хватает её за предплечье.

— Пошли.

В клубе подвисает напряжённая атмосфера.

***

— Тэн, что это было? — шепчет тихо Сыльги, всё ещё видя перед глазами кровь на лице той женщины.

Таец теряется, его это тоже застало врасплох. Он просто хотел отдохнуть — но стал свидетелем разборок.

Он сипло отвечает, что не знает, девушка издаёт нервный смешок.

Это ненормально.

Ненормально, что какой-то парень вот так просто избил женщину и ушёл.

Это ненормально, что все ведут себя, будто ничего не произошло.

Интересно, она в порядке? Выглядит, как женщина, что может позаботится о себе, но удары были такими сильными…

— Интересно, у них есть клубничное молоко? — нервно грызёт губу Кан, Тэн заливисто смеётся.

— Ты такой ребёнок, — Сыльги закатывает глаза.

Она не ребёнок. Просто далека от серьёзного мира. Но клуб — относится к этому миру. Это заставляет чувствовать себя некомфортно.

— Ты же журналист, Сыль. Ты должна быть зрелой и смелой, — девушка толкает Тэна и отвечает, что она не пишет о криминале. Она не собирается впутывать себя в грязные истории. Но что-то ей подсказывает, что сегодня она напутала себя в одну из.

***

Сынван с улыбкой смотрит на танцующую девушку, попивая свой коктейль. Тэён рядом недовольно складывает руки на груди.

— Напомни мне, почему мы не дома? — спокойно интересуется он, но девушка слышит нотки раздражения и смеётся. Она подзывает танцовщицу к себе, та подходит и садится рядом. Сынван улыбается ей и отвечает Тэёну.

— Мне нравится эта малышка.

Тэён считает это неразумным. Тут только что произошло нападение на Бэ Джухён, оставаться здесь оп…

— Они не тронут нас, — будто читает его мысли Сон. — Ты разве не видел? Они пришли по Джухён, другие им не нужны. Другой вопрос, обратится ли она к нам? — Тэён пожимает плечами, поднимается и говорит, что он направляется домой. Сынван гладит Джой по коленке и отвечает, что будет дома позже.

Она знает: Джухён придётся обратиться к ней.  
Ей нужна будет помощь.

***

Джено хмурится и сжимает бедро Джэмина. Что за чертовщина только что произошла?

— Ты знаешь эту женщину? — спрашивает он, Джэмин кладёт голову на его плечо и ведёт подушечкой пальца по его шее.

— А должен? — лениво спрашивает он, Джено хмурится ещё больше.

— Это Бэ Джухён. Она очень богата, — Джэмин пожимает плечами.

Какая ему разница, что она богата, если у него есть Джено. Она никак к нему не относится, а Джено — да.

— Ты тоже богат. Вот только не тебя только что избили, — Джено тяжело вздыхает и думает. Много думает. Он вообще часто это делает, хоть по нему и не скажешь.

— Как думаешь, она станет хорошим союзником? — Джэмин вдруг смеётся и зарывается рукой в чёрные волосы. Он двигается ближе и шепчет Ли на ухо:

— Малыш, ты должно быть забыл, но это не мои проблемы, — он отстраняется и говорит уже громче. — Я лишь аксессуар, я не могу помогать принимать тебе такие решения, — Джено смотрит на него тяжёлым взглядом и сжимает его бедро довольно-таки сильно, он видит дискомфорт на лице На.

— Ты недооцениваешь себя, — парень смотрит на него в ответ серьёзным взглядом.

— Это ты меня переоцениваешь.

***

Джэхён осторожно перевязывает руку Джухён, та шипит и тяжело вздыхает. Чон тяжело смотрит на неё и опускает взгляд снова на руку.

— Тебе повезло, что травмы не очень серьёзные, — произносит он, а женщина выдавливает смешок.

— Они захотели, чтобы они были таковы. Кун захотел, — Юно хмурит брови.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что он жив? — Айрин закрывает глаза и концентрируется на своём дыхании.

Вдох выдох.

Вдох выдох.

Он не должен был выжить.

— Я не знаю, Джэ. Мне страшно, что он действительно придёт за мной. Не во сне.

Кошмары становились реальностью. Чудовище из головы вдруг ожило и появилось в её жизни. Теперь боится не только маленькая Айрин внутри неё. Настоящая, взрослая Джухён просто в ужасе.

Каждый раз, когда Джухён смотрит в зеркало, она видит отражение Куна вместо своего. А также свои страхи, сожаление и вину. Она надеется, что, когда-нибудь, увидит в зеркале себя. Но, а пока боится до оцепенения. Многих вещей. Но особенно сильно, что Кун займет её место не только в отражении, но и в реальности.

Джэхён заканчивает обработку ран и убирает окровавленные бинты со стола. Он прячет аптечку, делает Джухён чай и приносит его. Она всё также сидит и смотрит неотрывно в потолок.

— Тот парень… Он действительно Джэмин? — дыхание женщины сбивается, она переводит взгляд на Джэхёна и пожимает плечами.

— Ты думаешь, я смогла бы его не узнать? Он вырос и покрасил волосы, но это всё ещё На Джэмин. Я не могла его перепутать, — Джэхён молчит. Не знает, что сказать в такой ситуации.

Это сложно. Слишком много ударов за один день.

— Я узнал, кто тот парень… Ты хочешь знать кто он? — Джухён отпивает чая и тихо говорит:

— Я не хочу знать, чья он пассия. Мне так будет проще.

Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, Айрин собирается придерживаться этого принципа сейчас.

Особенно если это касается Джэмина. Ей всё ещё нужно держать дистанцию. Тем более теперь, когда ей угрожает опасность.

Чон кивает и забирает пустую чашку. Он желает ей спокойной ночи, получает измученную улыбку и уходит.

Она сильная.

Джухён пережила все трудности до этого и сейчас тоже переживёт.


	3. Chapter 3

Джухён глубоко вдыхает и открывает дверь. В глаза бьёт яркое солнце, в уши — классика. Женщина щурится и пытается найти Сынван в залитой солнечным светом комнате, но слышит лишь её звонкий смех.

— Джухён! — шторы закрываются и Бэ наконец видит блондинку. Та приветливо машет ей рукой и выключает музыку. — Я уж думала, ты не придёшь, — улыбается Сон и наливает себе чай. — Будешь? – Айрин мотает головой и садится на диван. Напряжённо молчит, думая, что сказать, пока Вэнди, подпевая, садится напротив. Девушка смотрит Джухён прямо в глаза, с такими искрами в глазах, что у той мурашки по коже.

Сон Сынван — опасна. Намного опаснее некоторых агрессивных мужчин из их общего круга общения. Потому что она мило улыбается и предлагает тебе чай, а потом выпускает пулю в сердце. Никогда не знаешь, что у неё на уме. Джухён вздыхает и произносит:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что произошло в клубе... — на лице Сынван появляется яркая улыбка, — И мне… Нужна… Твоя помощь, — выдавливает из себя Айрин.

— Я слушаю тебя, Джухён.

Невыносимо. Это просто унижение.

— Мне нужна защита. Человек, что поможет мне в трудной ситуации. Как бы я не хотела этого признавать, но твои люди — лучшие, – Сынван кивает и говорит, что на неё можно положиться. Айрин хочется верить. Она даёт Джухён номер, для экстренных случаев и уведомляет, что человек придёт к ней завтра.

— Но что могло так напугать саму Бэ Джухён? — женщина бросает холодный взгляд на Вэнди и откидывается на спинку.

— Разве тебе обязательно это знать? — Сынван пожимает плечами.

— Разве тебе обязательно это скрывать? – Джухён поднимается и идёт к выходу, перед самыми дверями поворачивается и насмешливо говорит:

— Думаю, ты узнаешь все от своего человека, – она уходит и не видит ответную насмешку на лице Сынван.

***

Тэн молчал и неуверенно комкал салфетку, Сыльги встревоженно поинтересовалась:

— Всё нормально? Ты выглядишь несобранным, – парень поднимает на неё взгляд и вздыхает:

— Всё нормально… Я просто не могу выбросить одного человека из моей головы, – на лице Кан появилась хитрая улыбка.

— Наш малыш Читтапон влюбился? — толкает она его локтем, а таец закатывает глаза.

Если это была любовь, то какая-то неправильная. Тэн не совсем уверен, что именно такая любовь ему нужна. Что вообще ему любовь нужна.

— Я хочу снова пойти в тот клуб, — говорит таец, Сыльги пожимает плечами.

— Прости, я не могу пойти с тобой.

Вообще-то, Тэну и не нужно. Но он молчит, кивает и поднимается на ноги. Таец открывает свой шкаф и долго рассматривает наряды в нём. Берёт в руки чёрную футболку, хмурится и откидывает её на стул. Хватает чёрные джинсы и коробку с аксессуарами, идёт в ванную, предупредив, что скоро вернётся.

Он действительно скоро возвращается, Сыльги давится пирожным. Потому что парень перед ней невероятно горяч: его чёрные волосы были немного в беспорядке, глаза подведены чёрным карандашом. На шее красовался чёрный чокер, на тёмной футболке — чёрная рубашка. Чёрные джинсы выгодно обтягивали его бедра, Кан восхищенно присвистывает.

— Кто этот парень, чёрт возьми, если ты так для него вырядился?! — Тэн хмыкает и идёт к выходу.

Если бы он знал.

— Не забудь закрыть дверь! — кричит он напоследок и получает в ответ громких смех. Парень останавливает такси, садится и называет адрес.

Когда он приезжает на место, на улице уже темно. Таец нервно выкуривает сигарету и решительно заходит внутрь.

В глаза бьёт яркий прожектор, Тэн случайно сталкивается взглядами со знакомой танцовщицей, но тут же отводит взгляд в сторону. Подходит к барной стойке, заказывает коктейль и ждёт.

Сам не знает чего.

Зачем он вообще пришёл сюда? С чего бы Тэёну приходить в этот клуб?

Он вдруг слышит смешок со стороны и резко поворачивает голову. Там стоит Тэён, такой же спокойный и уверенный в себе, Тэна почти бесит эта его черта. Ли был одет почти также, как и в прошлую их встречу: джинсы и лёгкий свитер, ничего необычного, но Тэну, кажется, срывает крышу.

— Ты всё-таки пришёл, — говорит Тэён и садится рядом. Тэн щурит глаза.

— А ты ждал? – парень не отвечает и это заставляет биться сердце тайца немножко чаще. Тэён заказывает и себе коктейль, они молчат, пока Тэён не говорит негромко, но Тэн слышит:

— Я очень плохой человек, – таец вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

— Я знаю.

Ему, в общем-то, неважно. Просто Тэён как наркотик: знаешь, что плохо, но отказаться чертовски сложно.

Тэну сложно. Выбросить из головы Тэёна, но ещё больше — осознавать, что между ними ничего серьёзного не будет. Такое с ним первый раз и это пугает. Для Тэна чувства не важны, он поддаётся тяге и не слушает разум. Ему легко отказаться, легко отступить. Никаких душевных мук.

Он — человек-вечеринка, ему не впервой целовать кого попало, быть в отношениях на одну ночь. Серьёзные чувства никогда не тревожили парня. Почему-то сейчас система сломалась.

Она ломается окончательно, когда Тэён прижимает его к стене и целует, целует, целует. Так горячо и приятно, до мурашек по коже. В голове — пусто и только желание больше, сильнее, ближе.

Тэн прижимается к Ли и шепчет какую-то несуразицу, почти в бреду. Чужое дыхание опаляет щеку, но он слышит:

— Тебе будет больно.

Возможно. Но отказаться от такого Тэёна за гранью его понимания.

Поэтому он выдавливает пьяную улыбку и подставляет шею для новых поцелуев.

О последствиях он подумает позже. О своём возможном искалеченном сердце тоже.

***

Джухён от дел отвлекает немного обеспокоенный Джэхён. Он осторожно стучится и молча застывает на пороге. Женщина не поднимая головы поторапливает его.

— Ну? – мужчина мнётся и кусает губу, Айрин раздражённо поднимает голову. — Да говори уже!

— Айрин, там Джэмин и… Его п… Ли Джено. — неловко говорит Чон, – женщина в шоке застывает. Что? Возможно, она слишком устала и просто неправильно услышала имя. Или же это просто сон.

— Джэхён, я надеюсь, ты шутишь… — хрипит она и вскакивает с места. Юно вздыхает и мотает головой 

— Если бы… — успевает сказать он перед тем как в комнату заходят два парня. Джухён в панике смотрит на Джэмина в паре метров от себя, а потом снова на Джэхёна.

Всё очень, очень плохо.

— Бэ Джухён? — Айрин берёт себя в руки и переводит взгляд на высокого брюнета, которого она видела в клубе. В голове одни ругательства, Бэ старается не смотреть на Джэмина, что стоял прямо рядом с дерзким парнем. Тот самый дерзкий парень смело проходит внутрь кабинета и садится на стул, закидывая ноги на стул. — Джухён, у меня к тебе крайне выгодное предложение, – несмотря на всю катастрофичность ситуации, Джухён прорывает на смех.

До чего же забавный ребёнок.

— Знай свое место, щенок, — усмехается Джухён и садится на стул. Она должна показать, что сильнее. Что дерзкому мальчишке стоило бы проявлять уважение. На лице Джено злость и ярость, но он молчит, выжидая дальнейших действий женщины. — Джено, я тебе не «Джухён» и не «ты». Для тебя — Госпожа Бэ, — произносит Айрин, Джено усмехается и сжимает челюсти.

— Джухён, — выделяет он, — что на счёт быть союзниками? – Айрин хмыкает и уже хочет поставить наглеца на место, но Джэмин с абсолютно спокойным лицом садится на колени Джено. То, как резко бледнеет Джухён видит только Джэхён, а когда Ли по-хозяйски кладёт свою руку Джэмину на талию, у неё, кажется, начинается паника.

Потому что всё не должно было быть так.

Джено спокойно объясняет своё предложение и Айрин честно пытается слушать и вникать, а не смотреть на то, как Джэмин водит кончиком носа по шее брюнета.

Последняя капля случилась, когда розововолосый начинает кусать Джено: шею, ключицы, мочку.

— Джэмин! — вырывается у Джухён и она тут же осознает свою колоссальную ошибку.

Ей неоткуда было знать его имя. На понимания этого факта у парня уходит не больше двух секунд, он хмурится и поворачивает голову к женщине. 

— Откуда вы знаете мое имя? – Айрин в панике оглядывается на Джэхёна, тот мотает головой, мол, прости, ничем помочь не могу.

Это ошибка Джухён. Она должна взять ответственность. И, возможно, сказать правду.

— Я спрашиваю ещё раз! — повышает голос Джэмин и слазит с чужих колен, нависая над Бэ. — Откуда вы знаете мое имя?! – Джено хмурится и смотрит на Джухён. Та лихорадочно думает, как поступить.

Она слишком долго пыталась его охранять, скрывая правду. Но дальше молчать нельзя. Джэмин — не ребёнок, ему уже не нужна защита и когда он стоит прямо здесь, нужно просто, чёрт возьми, всё рассказать.

— Я знаю его, Джэмин, — тихо начинает женщина, опуская взгляд, — потому, что ты мой сын.

В комнате повисает мёртвая тишина, Айрин поднимает голову и видит Джэмина: растерянного, шокированного и возможно немного напуганого. Он стоит на месте замерев, Джухён видит, как парень начинает дрожать.

— Этого не может быть… — шепчет он, но срывается на крик. — Не может быть, слышишь?! Ты врёшь! – Джухён закрывает глаза и сдавленно отвечает:

— Я не вру Джэмин… Родимое пятно у тебя под правой коленкой… — парень распахивает глаза, Джено — тоже. — Знала бы я о нём, не будь я твоей матерью? – Джэмин молчит долго, почти минуту, а потом выдыхает с такой ненавистью, что для Айрин это словно пощечина.

— Не называй себя моей матерью… Ты бросила нас! Меня бросила! — Джухён кусает губу, сдерживая слёзы и мотая головой. — Ты хоть представляешь, через что я прошёл?! Как ты смеешь называть себя моей матерью, если из-за тебя я сейчас такой?! — на грани истерики кричит Джэмин.

— Прости… Я так виновата, Джэмин.

— Не смей просить прощения, — цедит он. — Я всё равно не прощу тебя, – Айрин закрывает глаза и в ужасе понимает, что все его слова справедливые. Она ужасный человек, но мать из неё ещё ужаснее. — Ну что, тебе приятно знать, что твой сын – шлюха?! Ну же! Говори, как я противен тебе! — кричит Джэмин, срывая голос, и бьёт по столу. Джухён вскакивает и кричит в ответ.

— Неправда! Я не ненавижу тебя и не осуждаю, Джэмин! – парень замолкает, дышит часто-часто и глубоко, а потом тихо выдыхает:

— А должна, – он резко разворачивается и уходит, отрезая напоследок:

— Лучше бы ты молчала.

В комнате повисает пугающая тишина, Джухён падает на стул и закрывает лицо руками. Она всё испортила. Всё разрушила.

Всё.

— Какого чёрта, — выдавливает из себя наконец шокированный Джено, – Джухён поднимает на него уставший взгляд и тихо выдавливает из себя:

— Да какая тебе разница… Просто продолжай ему платить, – Джено хмурится и сжимает кулаки.

— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь. Я о Джэмине заботился больше, чем ты. И кажется, он мне важнее, – у Джухён даже нет сил спорить.

— Я не могла быть с его отцом. Я просто хотела уберечь их… Я не знала, что всё закончится так – Джено молчит, не знает что сказать. Айрин не хочет ничего говорить.

— Я постараюсь его вразумить. Поговорю с ним. Когда найду, – Джэхён резко перебивает его.

— Не стоит, я уже послал людей найти его, – Джухён благодарно кивает ему и закрывает глаза.

Внезапно она слышит голос и в ужасе распахивает глаза. На экране её компьютера, прямо перед ней, лицо Куна.

Живого, повзрослевшего Куна.

Женщина цепенеет, когда видит ту же картинку на своём телефоне. Джэхён беспокойно смотрит на свой, с тем же изображением Куна, переводит взгляд на непонимающего Джено с той же проблемой и резко выбегает из комнаты.

«Привет, Айрин» — улыбается Кун, но эта улыбка не приносит радости, лишь ножом режет что-то внутри Бэ.

«Ты скучала по мне? Не переживай, ещё немного, и мы встретимся» смеётся мужчина и Джухён в ужасе прижимается к спинке стула.

Это должно быть очередной её кошмар. Голоса из всех устройств сливаются в какофонию, Айрин зажимает уши руками и, видя, как двигаются губы Куна, крепко зажмуривает глаза.

Джухён не знает сколько она так сидит, но когда к её руке прикасаются (женщина вздрагивает), открыв глаза, Айрин не видит больше лица Куна на экранах.

— Вы в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает Джено и смотрит внимательно ей в глаза. Женщина кивает и старается выровнять дыхание.

Он уже идёт за ней.

Кун отомстит ей за свою смерть.


	4. Chapter 4

Джэмин делает очередной глоток какой-то дряни, пинает камешек ногой и запрокидывает голову.

Какой пиздец.

Перед глазами до сих пор её лицо, а в голове — голос.

Ему не нужна мать.

Лучше бы она не говорила, так было бы проще. Привычнее.

Как он должен к ней относится? Её не было всю его жизнь и тут он должен сразу же бросится на шею?

Бэ Джухен, что же ты наделала…

Парень хмыкает.

Где же она была, когда Джэмину было так плохо и больно, когда он задыхался от рыданий, когда он чувствовал себя грязным и отвратительгым? Где она была, когда ему не хотелось жить?

Несмотря на слабую радость где-то внутри, что у него появилась мать, что он не один, Джэмин понимал, что всё стало ещё сложнее.

В мире Джэмина есть только люди, которые его ненавидят и те, которые любят. Любят во всех смыслах. Они же ему и платят деньги. Много денег. Мать ни в одну категорию не вписывалась.

Парень устало садится на тротуар, рубашка немного спадает, открывая плечо. Ему — всё равно. На людей и их косые взгляды, на токсичные слова и ругательства мамочек, что закрывают детям глаза. Джэмину уже давно на всё плевать.

Краем глаза он замечает, как кто-то садится рядом. Девушка. Лет 20, со светлыми хвостами в смешной юбке.

— Всё херово, — констатирует она, и Джэмин хмыкает, не споря. Он делает ещё глоток, девушка вдруг улыбается. — Йерим, — протягивает загорелую руку. На смотрит сначала на чужую ладонь, потом на неё, а потом резко, почти грубо, отвечает:

— Джэмин, — Йерим отчего-то улыбается ещё шире. Она убирает так и не пожатую руку, поджимает губы и молчит где-то минут пять. Джэмину, вообще-то, всё равно, он думает о своём, ему ни к чему чужие проблемы — своих по горло.

— Мы с отцом поссорились. Я сбежала, — вдруг говорит девушка и Джэмин понимающе кивает.

Он тоже в каком-то смысле сбежал. От Айрин, от правды и от себя. Это откровенная трусость, но Джэмин подумает об этом позже.

— А я с матерью, — поджимает губы На, Йерим обхватывает себя руками.

Интересно, мать действительно чувствует к нему что-то? Действительно ли Джэмин важен ей? Словно прочитав её мысли, блондинка спрашивает:

— Если я попаду в опасность, отец спасёт меня?

Действительно. Пойдет ли Джухён рисковать собой, ради сына, которого бросила много лет назад? Если бы не стечение обстоятельств, они бы даже не встретились.

Джэмин вздыхает и думает, что устал. Особенно бороться. Было бы неплохо поплакать сейчас в чужое плечо. Может, даже в мамино.

Джэмин выкидывает глупые мысли с головы и отпивает алкоголя. Он всегда был один. Он жив, здоров и намерен дальше быть одиноким. Так проще. Джэмин любит простые вещи. Поэтому принять нового человека, как-то существовать с ним кажется слишком долгим и сложным процессом. Проще вернуться к Джено, в очередной раз хорошо провести время, иногда ловя его тоскливые взгляды, и вернуться в свою квартирку с новой пачкой денег.

Возможно в следующей жизни у Джэмина будет хорошая семья и нормальная жизнь. Ну, а пока он будет проживать эту.

***

— Джухён, ты только не волнуйся, — выдыхает Джэхён и видит, как глаза Айрин расширяются. В такой ситуации, начинать так разговор — ошибка. Потому что у Айрин нервы на пределе, она вот-вот либо заплачет либо кого-то прирежет. Джухён так и не встала со стула с тех пор, как Кун передал своё сообщение. Женщина напряжённо ждала. Новостей, возможно новой атаки.

Джено не ушёл тоже. Это для Джэхёна загадка, но возможно он ждёт новостей о Джэмине. Мужчина вздыхает своим мыслям. Кажется, дождался

Джухен подрывается с места.

— Что там? Джэхен говори быстрей! — мужчина вдыхает воздух и кладёт перед ней фотографию. Айрин смотрит на неё, непонимающе хмурится, эту блондинку она никогда в жизни не видела…

— Эту девушку не раз видели в нашем клубе, в том числе в ту ночь, также она несколько раз появлялась здесь, как доставщица пиццы и уборщица… А сейчас… — Лицо Джэхёна становится донельзя серьёзным. — А сейчас камеры засекли, как она говорила с Джэмином… А после, его забрала чёрная машина, — Джэхен видит, как Джено хмурится и медленно поднимается на ноги. На задворках сознания проскакивает, что он действительно дорожит Джэмином. А потом переводит взгляд на Джухён и видит чистый концентрат ярости.

— Кун может запугивать меня, — рычит она и сжимает кулаки, впиваясь маникюром в кожу. — Но он не может трогать моего сына! — Джэхён облегчённо вздыхает: злая Айрин лучше напуганной до смерти. Ярость в ней поможет выжить, даст силы бороться. Она должна жить. Не ради себя — так ради Джэмина. Они слишком много времени упустили, чтобы Джухён сдавалась.

Женщина хватает свою сумочку, в ней что-то ищет, наконец находит и почти радостно хватает телефон. Она набирает нужный номер и напряжённо считает гудки.

***

Тэн слышит низкий стон у своего уха, а дальше — звонок. Тэён недовольно отрывается от парня и достаёт телефон.

— Да? — гарчит он в трубку. Его лицо с каждой секундой становится всё хмурее, Тэн обеспокоено вглядывался, пытаясь понять, что случилось. — Джухён, — имя бьёт по слуху, таец напрягается, — ты в порядке? — Тэён что-то слушает с раздражённым видом, а потом громко кричит, Тэн от неожиданности вздрагивает:

— Я понял, что его забрали, Джухён! Я спрашиваю, в порядке ли ты?! — ответ на том конце такой громкий, что это слышит даже Тэн.  
Джухён в порядке. Но что-то — точно нет. От этого Тэён весь напряжённый, но по-прежнему собран.

— Хорошо, — холодно заканчивает Ли, — я приеду через пол часа. Не выходи из дома, — парень заканчивает звонок и долго смотрит на Тэна.

— Ты уходишь, — констатирует таец. Ли кивает. — Ты будешь в порядке? — Тэён поправляет свитер на себе, вдыхает и выдыхает, смотрит на Тэна своими большими глазами.

— Помолимся за это, — Тэён убегает, оставляя растерянного Тэна. Парень быстро достаёт телефон и набирает нужный номер.

— Сыльги… Там у твоей Джухён что-то случилось. Что-то очень серьёзное, — на том конце что-то разбивается. Главное, чтобы не Сыльги. Потому что Тэн помнит как она говорила о Джухён.

Это было чистое восхищение, счастье и блеск в глазах. Люди обычно такое называют влюблённостью. Тэн, конечно, не уверен, сам он редко влюбляется. Вернее, никогда. Тэён — не в счёт. Это не влюблённость — зависимость. Это сбой системы.

Тэн успокаивает подругу, рассказывает, что случилось и слышит хриплое:

«Мне нужен адрес»

— И где ты планируешь найти её адрес? — спрашивает таец и сжимает переносицу.

Вдруг чувствует прикосновение, резко открывает глаза, почти пугаясь, и видит ту самую девушку с пилона.

— Тебе нужен адрес Бэ Джухен? — спрашивает она и Тэн застывает. Пару секунд размышляет, принимает решение и говорит Сыльги немного подождать. Возможно, он найдёт адрес. — Зачем вам он? — интересуется брюнетка, Тэн вздыхает.

— С ней что-то случилось и моя подруга… Они не были близки, но моя подруга очень волнуется за неё, — танцовщица кивает и почти из неоткуда достаёт ручку. Тэн хмыкает и усмехается. — У вас танцовщиц всегда есть с собой ручка? — девушка ухмыляется в ответ.

— Ага, чтобы написать тебе количество нулей, — она быстро черкает адрес на салфетке и отдаёт её Тэну. — Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о Джухён, — говорит девушка, а потом уже собиралась убегать, как таец её окликает.

— Эй, как тебя зовут? — девушка усмехается и подмигивает ему.

— Суён! — Тэн запоминает имя, мысленно делая заметку, что когда всё это закончится, Джухён неплохо бы выплатить этой Суён премию.

Парень быстро набирает Сыльги и диктует ей адрес, та сбивчиво благодарит и бросает трубку.

***

Сыльги нервно кусает губу и просит таксиста ехать немного быстрее. Быстрее, чем бьётся её сердце, потому что ещё чуть-чуть, и оно просто разорвётся.

Джухён.

Девушка надеялась, что с ней всё в порядке. Объективно, она сейчас поступала очень глупо. Не факт, что Джухён вообще нужна её помощь. Они даже не подруги. И чувства Сыльги этого не изменят.

Но просто сидеть и бездействовать она не могла. Пусть её с позором выгонят на улицу, но девушка будет знать, что с Джухён всё нормально.

Сыльги вздыхает тяжело и подавляет панику. Всё будет хорошо. Наверняка будет.

Они подъезжают к нужному месту и несмотря на напряжённое состояние, Сыльги не может не восхититься домом Джухён. Девушке о таком пока приходится только мечтать.

Она быстро вручает водителю купюры и выскакивает из машины.

Сыльги нажимает на кнопку домофона на воротах и слышит мужской голос.

«Слушаю?»

— Мне нужно к Бэ Джухён.

«Извините, но она не может с вами…»

— Я Сыльги, передайте ей, что я пришла, пожалуйста! — отчаянно просит Кан.

Она вдруг слышит другой голос, тоже мужской.

«Ты Сыльги? Кан Сыльги?»

— Да! Да! — закивала девушка и радостно сжала кулаки. Она надеялась, что её пустят в дом.

Вдруг ворота открылись, Сыльги рванула к дому. Ей навстречу вдруг выбегает Джухён — бледная, немного растрёпанная, в домашней рубашке. Такая Джухён восхищает даже больше идеально выглядящей.

— Сыльги? — неуверенно застыла женщина возле порога, когда девушка, наплевав на всё, кидается на неё с объятиями. Айрин распахивает глаза и, кажется, прекращает дышать, чувствуя биение чужого сердца.

— Я так боялась, что с тобой что-то случилось, — шепчет Сыльги и принимает Джухён еще сильнее.

Это странно. Получать вот такую вот заботу от кого-то. Джухён нравилось это чувство, тепло, что изучала девушка в её объятиях.

— Как ты сюда попала?

Пока Сыльги рассказывала всё, они успели зайти в дом, девушка увидела высокого шатена (Джухён назвала его «Джэхён») и очень хмурого брюнета с оружием на поясе. Кстати последний выглядел как тип Тэна, так что Сыльги предположила, что это и есть тот самый парень.

Джухён привела её в комнату и напоила чаем. Когда Сыльги закончила рассказ, между ними повисла неловкая тишина. Сыльги кусает губы, понимая, что должно быть выглядит со стороны ужасно глупо. Джухён пытается подобрать слова.

— Так… Что-то случилось? — неуверенно спрашивает Сыльги и тут же спешит добавить. — Если не хочешь, ты можешь не рассказывать! — Джухён сомневается. Не в том, стоит ли доверять Сыльги. В том, останется ли девушка с ней после правды. Айрин боится её осуждения, но больше — потерять.

Женщина тяжело вздыхает.

— Это очень долгая история… И тяжёлая… — негромко говорит Джухён, почему-то боясь смотреть в глаза напротив. — Я обязательно тебе как-то её расскажу, но если говорить о проблеме на данный момент… Один очень опасный человек украл моего сына, — Джухён сглатывает, — и он может причинить ему вред.

Поднимать голову — страшно, секунды длятся словно века, но вдруг Айрин вздрагивает от неуверенно прикосновения к её ладони. Сыльги сначала касается неуверенно, а потом сжимает крепко, надеясь поддержать.

— Это ужасно, Джухён, — выдыхает она, когда та наконец смотрит на девушку. — Он будет в порядке? — рука Айрин вдруг начинает дрожать, она сжимает губы и Сыльги вдруг понимает, как ей действительно сложно. — Всё будет хорошо! Джухён, посмотри на меня! — женщина растерянно поднимает голову и застывает, когда Сыльги, перегибаясь через стол, целует её.

В голове у Кан — много сомнений и страха, но то, что у Джухён невероятно мягкие губы — факт.

В животе что-то радостно порхает, когда Айрин отвечает на поцелуй и зарывается рукой в чужие волосы.

Они не знают, сколько точно длился их поцелуй, но у Сыльги затекла спина, а Джухён, кажется, вырастила в груди целый сад цветов. Там больше не пустырь и это даёт надежду.

Их прерывает тихое покашливание, девушки дёргаются друг от друга как от огня и смущённо отводят взгляды в разные стороны. Джухён неловко поднимает голову на Джэхёна и видит у него на лице тёплую улыбку. Женщина недовольно хмурит брови.

— Что? — мужчина в ответ говорит:

— Иди поспи. Мы работаем, я разбужу тебя, как только что-то узнаю, — Джухён мотает головой, собираясь возразить, но чувствует руку Сыльги на своей.

— Джухён, тебе и правда нужно отдохнуть, — уверенно говорит Сыльги и поднимается. — Пошли, я буду с тобой, — Джэхен снова улыбается, почти хихикает, Айрин хмурится и поднимается, пытаясь скрыть румянец на щеках. Джэхён думает, что в любовных делах она словно ребёнок.

Напоследок, Джухён оборачивается на Чона.

— Джено ещё тут? — Юно мотает головой.

— Он поехал домой, подключать своих людей для поисков, — женщина некоторое время молчит.

— За пассий так не волнуются, — тяжело вздыхает она. Джэхён пожимает плечами.

— Мне показалось, он действительно дорожит Джэмином. — Айрин горько качает головой.

— Джэмин не умеет любить. Я сочувствую Джено, — она уходит, держа Сыльги за руку, а Джэхён устало вздыхает.

Эта ночь будет долгой.


	5. Chapter 5

Утро начинается со смущения, когда Джэхён извиняется и отворачивается, видя Джухён в объятиях Сыльги, и заканчивается тревогой, когда Айрин вспоминает, зачем Джэхёну её будить.

Женщина подрывается с кровати, надевает халат и беспокойно смотрит на Юно.  
Она надеется на хорошие новости.

Оказывается, у них в доме прослушка и камеры. Неизвестно как долго, но Джухён внезапно чувствует себя отвратительно. Он знает каждый её шаг, каждую слабость. Он наблюдает. Каждый день, каждую секунду. 

Неприятные ощущения разъедают душу, чужое наблюдение ощущается на коже почти физически. Хотелось запереться в ванной и отмыть всю невидимую грязь.

Джухён закрывает глаза и пытается думать. Не срываться в истерику, животный страх или панику.

Думать.

На кону — жизнь её сына. Жизнь Джэмина.

Думай.

Вместо страха в груди закипает ярость.

— Кун! — кричит вдруг она и Сыльги испуганно вздрагивает. — Адрес! Дай мне чёртов адрес! Я приду и мы поговорим, Кун!

Вообще-то, она собиралась его убить. Может, сам Кун это понимал, но вот сознание Джухён, маленькая девочка внутри неё — нет. Проще говорить «поговорим».

На телефон приходит уведомление, Айрин хватает его и видит сообщение от незнакомого номера. Там адрес. Она поднимает взгляд на Джэхёна и тот достаёт телефон.

Когда Джухён спускается к выходу, там уже стоит собранный Тэён. И Джено.

— Ты не поедешь с нами, — на лице Ли появляется злость. Он делает шаг вперёд и открывает рот, чтобы выразить протест, но его опережает Джэхён. 

— Айрин, он имеет право поехать. Он просто посидит в машине, — они долго играют в гляделки, но женщина, всё же, вздыхает и кивает, соглашаясь. Сзади вдруг слышится голос.

— Я тоже поеду! – Джухён поворачивается и мотает головой.

— Нет, Сыльги. Ты останешься здесь.

Взгляд у Кан — твёрже камня и Айрин почти шокирована. Девушка натягивает на себя пиджак и проходит мимо Бэ.

— Я не спрашиваю, — кидает она и становится возле Джено.

Чертовщина. Кун просто рассмеется над их оравой. Но спорить времени нет, женщина садится в машину и закусывает губу.

Они должны успеть.

А она должна лицом к лицу встретиться со своим страхом.

***

По дому напротив них не скажешь, что там живёт психопат. А Куна Джухён считала таковым. Он псих, который хочет ей навредить. Убить её.

Женщина оставляет всех в машине и идёт к входным дверям. Девушка возле входа, та самая блондинка, смеётся не вполне здорово и проводит её в нужную комнату.

Рука, почему-то, дрожит, хотя Джухён не боится. Она решительная и злая, но прежде, чем толкнуть дверь, сжимает руку в кулак и считает до десяти.

Первое, что бросается в глаза — розововолосая макушка Джэмина.

Второе — нож возле его шеи, который держит тот самый парень, что напал на неё в клубе.

Третье — Кун.

Айрин застывает, потому, что он реальнее того, что было во сне. От этого в разы страшнее. Но женщина страху не подаёт, только впивается ногтями в кожу ладонь. 

На лице мужчины расцветает улыбка. Пугающая, неадекватная. Не к месту. Только не когда у него в руках пистолет.

У Джухён, вообще-то, тоже. Один, на поясе. Она боится им пользоваться. Но если нужно — нажмёт на курок. Уверенность в этом растёт, когда нож у шеи сына царапает бледную кожу.

Кун подходит ближе и Айрин подавляет панику и желание бежать подальше. Потому, что бежать нельзя.

— Какая встреча… — медленно тянет он. — Сколько лет, Айрин? — та сжимает челюсти. Она не убежит. В этот раз — нет.

— Достаточно, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое, — с губ Куна срывается смешок. — Отпусти моего сына, – мужчина пожимает плечами и сжимает губы.

— Нет, – Джухён предпочитает, чтобы Кун вместо сына взял её. Кун предпочитает сделать ей больно.

Цянь смеётся и смотрит на женщину, как на грязь.

— Я почти был готов просто пытать тебя… Но тут появился твой сынуля… Какое везение, не находишь? Лукас! – парень с жестокими глазами усмехается и проводит лезвием по голой груди Джэмина. Тот сжимает челюсти, не издавая ни звука, и смотрит на Куна с яростью.

— Просто возьми меня! — кричит Джухён в ужасе видя, как кровь течёт по торсу парня. Смотрит ему в глаза, тот неожиданно спокойно мотает головой. 

Джэмин против этого. Джэмин страдает из-за неё. Джэмин сильный.

Джухён закрывает глаза и пытается выровнять дыхание. Но следующие слова сбивают его к чертям.

— Ты такая жалкая, — наклоняет Кун голову к плечу, Лукас делает ещё один надрез, поглубже, Айрин слышит рычание Джэмина от боли. — Ты вообще всё это время жила? Или существовала? Со страхом под кожей и ночными кошмарами, — он смотрит ей в глаза, но ощущение, будто прямо в душу. — Чувствуешь ли ты себя как Бэ Джухён? Или ты всего лишь моя тень, – Кун убивает словами, но самое страшное — правдивыми. Потому, что она действительно лишь тень.

Она жалкая. Она не выживет.

Джэмин не выживет тоже.

— Ты даже не можешь выстрелить в меня. Ты боишься меня. Всегда боялась, — режет мужчина словами, словно тем самым ножом в руках Лукаса. По голой коже, каждое слово оставляя шрамы навеки.

Слабая, слабая, слабая, слабая.

Джухён понимала, что её никто не спасёт. Просто не сейчас, не в этой ситуации. Она сама должна побороть свой кошмар.

Но Айрин словно оцепенела. Она надеется, что это очередной сон. Что вреда не будет.

Но Лукас бьёт Джэмина по лицу и женщина в ужасе зажмуривает глаза, чтобы не видеть крови, что стекает по подбородку.

Распахнуть глаза приходится, когда чужая рука впивается в шею и бьёт её спиной о стену. Джухён хрипит и царапает чужие руки, чувствуя, как задыхается.

— А знаешь, что пережил я? Конечно же, не знаешь… Ты отобрала у меня жизнь! — кричит Цянь и вдруг с издёвкой добавляет. — К счастью, ты настолько глупа, что просто не проверила жив ли я. Отец этим воспользовался, – он отпускает её и Бэ падает на колени, хватаясь за шею и надрывно кашляя. Кун пожимает плечами. — Отец всегда любил меня больше. С тобой бы он так не поступил. Ты — никто, Джухён.

Она почти готова с ним согласится.

— Но это я тебя победила. Я! — кричит она и сжимает ковёр в руках.

Она докажет. Она не слабая. Она убьёт Куна.

Мужчина хмурится и напрягается.

— Слышишь меня?! Я! Я выстрелила в тебя! Жалок здесь ты! — кричит Джухён надрывая голос. В глазах Куна вспыхивает ярость

— Закрой рот! — ревёт он и Джэмин получает сильный удар под дых, – Джухён вдруг смеётся. Это выглядит так сюрреалистично, что удары Лукаса прекращаются, Джэмин неотрывно смотрит на мать и если бы кто-то его тогда увидел, то поклялся, что у него в глазах — восхищение.

Айрин поднимается на ноги и смотрит Куну прямо в глаза. Без страха. Она поняла. Поняла то, что не понимала всю свою жизнь и это убивало её.

— Это ведь не я слабая… — говорит она с таким удивлением, будто это какое-то невероятное открытие. — Это ты слаб, Кун. Ты не можешь принять поражение. Любимчик, что пользуется подачками папочки. Жалкое существо, что угрожает мне сыном.

Айрин все поняла. И Кун больше не её чудовище. Она уверена, что в зеркале теперь увидит себя. 

Она не тень. Не жалкая. И убить Куна снова она не боится. Тот это тоже понимает, первый хватает оружие, но Джухён быстрее.

Всегда была быстрее. В тот раз она победила. И в этот раз тоже.

Выстрел оглушает, Кун падает на землю. Теперь — точно мёртвый.

Джухён чувствует необъяснимое облегчение, прямо здесь хочется разрыдаться от счастья. Она больше не зависима. И кошмаров не будет. 

Она свободна.

Из мыслей вырывает глухой звук удара, Лукас падает на землю, хватаясь за нос, Айрин рефлекторно стреляет. Замирает на секунду, переводит взгляд на Джэмина.

Видит гордость в его глазах и разрыдаться хочется ещё больше. Он хватает женщину и выводит из дома.

После напряжённого пребывания в комнате, спокойная обычная природа немного вводила в ступор. Пока она чуть не умерла, жизнь шла своим чередом.

До Джухён вдруг доходит. Это действительно конец.

Она оседает на землю и начинает плакать. Сыльги испуганно выскакивает из машины и бежит к ней.

Джэмин невесело хмыкает и идёт дальше, ему бы не помешала помощь. Но вместо помощи он видит Джено, немного испуганного и напряжённого. Это болью отдаётся в груди. 

Когда Джено крепко обнимает, внутри болит ещё больше. Ли шепчет ему что-то о том, что волновался, Джэмин не особо понимает. Не хочет понимать.

— Джено, – парень не слушает, шепчет бред почти в губы, Джэмин сжимает зубы и орёт. — Джено! — а потом бьёт его ладонью по щеке. Не сильно, но чтобы тот наконец пришёл в себя.

Джено молчит и смотрит так горько-горько, что Джэмину противно. Он ненавидит причинять боль. Но это то, что он сделает с Джено.

— Прекрати, тот мотает головой, непонимающе и растерянно.

— Прекратить что? — хрипит Джено.

Джэмину объяснить сложно. Но он уверен: так как Джено — нельзя.

Нельзя любить, потому что Джэмин в ответ не полюбит. Он просто не может.

Умение любить умерло где-то между смертью веры в Бога и надежды. Джэмин не умеет. Не умеет искренне, не умеет не за деньги. Это ужасно, но по другому он уже просто не умеет.

Джэмину жаль Джено, за то, что влюбил в себя и за то, что никогда не полюбит в ответ.

— Прекрати любить меня. Пожалуйста.

В глазах Джено ещё больше непонимания и немножечко боли. Джэмин надеется, что он забудет.

— Но я не могу…

А нужно. Джэмин думает, что это жизненно необходимо. Потому что чужие чувства убьют. Сначала Джено, потом Джэмина. Его любовь — яд. Для них обоих.

— Джено, ненавидь меня! Я хочу вызывать у тебя отвращение, жалость, злость да что угодно! — кричит Джэмин, но последнюю фразу шепчет тихо: она только для Джено. — Но, пожалуйста, больше не люби меня. Я не достоин. Я не хочу делать тебе больно. Забудь меня, хорошо?

Джено молчит, и Джэмин клянётся, что почти слышит, как что-то разбивается. Надежда, может сердце парня, но На надеется, что это чёртова любовь.

Потому, что чувства к нему должны умереть. 

Чем раньше, тем лучше для Джено же.


	6. Chapter 6

Тэн оборачивается на стук входной двери и едва не выпускает инструмент из рук. Что-то в груди щемит, когда он видит Тэёна. Целого. Таец облегчённо вздыхает и расплывается в широкой улыбке.

— Живой… — выдыхает он. Тэён кивает и заходит внутрь мастерской.

— Живой, — подтверждает парень, садится на стул рядом с Тэном. Тот кладёт инструмент и идёт делать чай. Что-то ему подсказывает, что Тэён пришёл не для тату. Он возвращается, Тэён всё так же молчит.

— Так ты… Убил нужного человека? — немного неловко спрашивает парень. Тэён поднимает на него взгляд.

— Убили. Но не я, – Тэн удивлённо приподнимает брови и садится обратно на стул. Отпивает чая, думает. Можно ли спрашивать? Не нарушит ли он правила?

— Джухён в порядке? — даже если Ли удивился, то виду не подаёт, кивает. Тэн облегчённо вздыхает. Значит Сыльги тоже в порядке.

Но время подумать о своих проблемах. Например, о том, что делать дальше. С Тэёном, со странным чувством внутри, что Тэн решил называть «любовью».

— А что будет с нами? — выдавливает вопрос таец и собственная робость злит неимоверно, но рядом с Тэёном он по другому, почему-то, не может.

Назойливая мысль, что тот его приручил, смешит, но Тэну не весело, когда Тэён смотрит своими чёрными глазами прямо в душу. У Тэна от таких его взглядов бабочки уже не только в животе. Где-то глубоко в душе ему неимоверно страшно, что ничего не будет больше.

— А что ты хочешь? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Ли и Тэн с досадой сжимает кулак. Потому, что он не знает. Про Тэёна он ничего не знает тоже, тот — закрытая книга. Это пугает и возбуждает одновременно. Узнать, разгадать и знать каждую тайну. Тэн очень хочет услышать историю каждой татуировки на теле Тэёна.

Тэн — огонь, а Тэён — лёд, и тайцу до жути интересно, кто в итоге окажется сильнее.   
Поэтому Тэн хватает Тэёна за воротник рубашки и целует, целует, целует. Словами не скажет, но покажет — он не хочет конца. Не такого, не сейчас. К счастью, Тэён понимает. Прижимает тайца ближе, целует настойчивее, и всё сразу встаёт на места. Эти поцелуи такие правильные, что вопросов больше не возникает, и они целуются долго-долго.

А потом Тэён просит набить ему «Reflection» на ключице. Чтобы помнить. Чужой поступок, но и то, что в зеркале нужно видеть только себя.

Тэн почти удивляется, но вопросов не задаёт. У него ещё будет время всё узнать.

***

Сыльги хмурится, когда Айрин не реагирует на её поцелуи. Та сидит, смотрит в одну точку и нервно кусает губу. Кан не понимала. Вроде же всё хорошо, они победили Куна, больше Джухён ничего не угрожает. Но женщина явно нервничала. Сыльги ущипнула её за щеку. 

— Джу, все нормально? – та, почти в панике, переводит на девушку взгляд и мотает головой.

— Джэмин.

А, ну теперь всё понятно – сегодня должен приехать Джэмин. Айрин хочет расставить все точки над «і». Джухён вскакивает и поправляет волосы, вздыхая.

— Пятнадцать минут, – Сыльги закатывает глаза и хватает её руку, пытаясь повалить Бэ обратно на кровать.

— Джу, целых пятнадцать минут! – но Айрин отряхивает одежду от невидимых пылинок и идёт вниз.

Джэмин в обычной одежде и без макияжа — зрелище крышесносное, Джухён восхищённо улыбается и радуется, что здесь нет Джено. Следом вспоминается, что Джэмин с Джено поссорился и улыбка меркнет. Она не должна вмешиваться в их дела, но просто игнорировать Джухён тоже не может.

Выкинув ненужные мысли из головы, женщина встречает сына и снова неловко улыбается.

— Джэмин! Привет… — парень даже не улыбается, но Джухён благодарна, что он, хотя бы, не прожигает её взглядом. Так, очень скоро их отношения могут приобрести форму «хорошие». Пока это «напряжённые» и Джухён это откровенно расстраивает.

Она заводит Джэмина в кабинет, предлагает чай или кофе, но тот вежливо отказывается. Они должны поговорить. Решить все конфликты между ними. Между ними слишком много недосказанности и льда, Айрин клянётся себе, что сделает всё, чтобы хотя бы одно из них в скором времени исчезло.

Джухён глубоко вдыхает и решается начать:

— Джэмин, — тот поднимает на неё взгляд, — я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отвергал, – На молчит, Айрин кусает щёку с внутренней стороны и неуверенно продолжает. — Я понимаю, что я ужасная мать и даже не смею просить тебя общаться со мной, но… Я действительно хочу этого. Пусть процесс нашего сближения будет медленным и мы никогда не станем идеальной семьёй. Я хочу быть твоей мамой, даже если она тебе не нужна. В моей жизни было много плохих вещей, в твоей тоже. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты знал о моих трудностях.

Вообще-то Джэмину и не нужно. Он этого матери никогда не расскажет, но Кун успел сболтнуть ему лишнего. Теперь парень понимает Джухён немного лучше. Джэмин не ненавидит и не осуждает.

Но...

— Ты же знаешь, что я не смогу стать тебе полноценным сыном?

В глазах женщины — мольба. И много, очень много надежды. Джэмину от этого почти больно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был. Просто был, неважно какой. Хорошо? — говорит она негромко.

Джэмин думает. Он никому ничего не обязан. Парень может встать и уйти, и это будет правильно.

Но уходить, почему-то, не хочется. Особенно, когда Джэмин вспоминает тот ужас в глазах матери, пока его пытали. Он был неподдельный и желание отдать собственную жизнь взамен сына — тоже. Хотя бы это держит Джэмина здесь, не давая встать со стула. Он ничего не потеряет, если будет немного общаться с ней, ведь так?

— Хорошо… — кивает На и немного колеблясь добавляет. — Мама.

Вид у Айрин такой, будто она вот-вот заплачет, и Джэмин молиться, чтобы мать не плакала. Потому, что он теперь не может видеть слёзы.

К счастью, она сдерживается. Будто вспомнив что-то важное, добавляет:

— Джэмин, брось свою работу, – парень едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Этот разговор был вполне ожидаем. Она же понимает, что нормально жить Джэмин уже не сможет? Все утеряно, давно и бесповоротно. Ему никогда не стать обычным человеком. И это факт, с ним просто нужно смириться.

Но Джэмин действительно не собирается оставаться на работе. Он уверяет себя, что дело только в его решении, и вовсе не в том, что с Джено они больше не виделись, тот не писал и не звонил. Так лучше. Джэмин в этом уверен, а потому неприятный скрежет в груди игнорирует. У него к Джено чувств нет, и терзать парня, находясь рядом, он не собирается.

Джухён очень радуется, когда узнает, что Джэмин поменяет работу. Парень заставляет себя обнять мать на прощание и даже натягивает улыбку. Он будет стараться, Бэ Джухён заслуживает хорошего сына. Не идеальным, но хорошим Джэмин быть очень постарается.

Джэмин действительно бросает работу. А потом встречается с Сон Сынван. Она девушка крайне влиятельная. А ещё — Джэмин уверен — опасная. Но он решительно идёт только вперёд. Сынван, когда видит Джэмина на пороге своего дома, улыбается довольно.

— Я знала, что ты придёшь.

Она заводит его внутрь, знакомит с Тэёном (Джэмин лишь хмыкает, с ним то он знаком) и Джисоном, потом обещает познакомить с остальными. Девушка обещает научить его всему, а ещё неплохой заработок. Большего парню и не надо, хуже точно не будет.

Джэмин делает глупость и не умеет стрелять, но это единственный выход.

Он не уверен правильный ли, но точно знает, что попробовать стоит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Напишите несколько приятных слов, если вам понравилась работа 👉👈💗


End file.
